Princesses & Pokemon
by PurplePiplup
Summary: Woah! Has Nemesis of the Malignera gone and done it this time! She's pulled the Senshi of the White Moon and herself into a world of imagination...with Pokemon?


***Pokemon & Princesses***  
By: Kat of  
http://powerprincesses.cjb.net/ & http://gertanrin.cjb.net/  
  
  
+++  
This is to take place as part of my fanfic 'Sailor Moon A: Asteroid's Genesis' after chapter 15 and obviously before chapter 16 ~.^ It's a really warped fic where Nemesis teleports the Sailor Senshi of the White Moon Kingdom through a dimension warp. As the Senshi are pulled through, they're taken into a break in the portal, taking them into the Pokemon dimension on the other side of the Space Blend. The first thing they ask themselves is "What are these things?!?!" It's my 'Sailor Moon A' sub meets the 'Pokemon: The Johto Journeys' dub. Freaky huh? Why not go find out just what a Sailor Senshi may think of a Pokemon?  
+++  
  
  
"Hey Nemesis! Over here!" Jupiter ran off to the evil Senshi's side and shot a blast of power from her lightning rod tiara.  
  
"Come on, Sailor wimps!" Nemesis boasted, "You can't hit me! I'm Nemesis, not a little weakling like your precious Princess Serenity!"  
  
"Fire Soul Bird!" Mars prepared her attack with an ofuda in the air and a flash of Mars's fire.  
  
"I'm having enough of this," Nemesis yawned as she absorbed the attacks, "Power of Time, I call to you! Take these pathetic so-called Senshi through the time warp and into another dimension!"  
  
"I can't let you do that!" Sailor Pluto jumped forward, "As it is my job to protect the Gates of Time, I must stop you!"  
  
"Be careful, Setsuna!" Luther called over the stiff wind that was now blowing, "If you hurt her we'll all be toast!"  
  
"Dead Scream," Sailor Pluto attacked with her bright sphere of planet power.  
  
The two Timely attacks smashed together, morphing and absorbing the time and space around them. Nemesis spotted this and also a chance to get away. With a step back and a scream to Shouten and Kikensei to warn them of her otherwise unannounced arrival, she was gone. The Senshi of the White Moon were pulled into a warping, twisting, shifting rip in time. As they flew through with immense speed, they realized that Luther, Luka and the others had all avoided the edge of the time shift and were shouting up to them at the top of their lungs. Only those of the White Moon had been pulled in, leaving those of the Asteroidian Entourage behind. While they traveled, Setsuna began to speak.  
  
"We're being drawn through the Gates of Time, but it feels to me as if to be damaged!"  
  
"Damaged?!" Usagi flipped, "What do you mean damaged?!"  
  
"I believe there's a rip in the Space Blend!"  
  
"What in the world is a Space Blend?" Minako asked as she spun to avoid flying lightning.  
  
"THE Space Blend is how Time fits together. Like a cosmic puzzle of sorts. By the looks of things, we're being pulled into not only another time, but another dimension as well."  
  
"Another dimension is right! Look there!" Ami pointed out a huge rip like opening in the power around them.  
  
The Senshi were pulled into it as if someone had put them in a sling shot and flung them at it. They tumbled out onto hard, cold, grassy ground. Chibiusa hacked a bit and spit out some dirt. Usagi flailed from beneath Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna all landed flat on their backs. Mamoru stood holding a tree to keep from falling over again, as he had to fight to stand in the first place.  
  
"Where are we?" Rei stood up and brushed off.  
  
Chibiusa stayed with her head planted in the ground. She pushed her head up little by little and spotted a yellow foot in her face. It was more like a yellow back paw than anything. She moved her head a little more and spotted a kinked yellow tail and two little yellow arms. Her head stopped, but her gaze kept traveling upward. She spied two bright red cheeks and two bright eyes.  
  
"Pika? Pikachu?" it asked, twitching its ears and cocking its head.  
  
"Ah!" Chibiusa shot up off the ground and behind Mamoru's leg, "What's that?"  
  
"Pikachu, pika pika?" it asked again, this time sitting down and staring at them.  
  
"Whatever it is, it sure is cute!" Usagi ran up behind it and put her hand down on its head a little harder than she should have.  
  
"Pika! Pikachuuu!" with a long cry of surprise, the little yellow rodent thing sent out zaps of lightning and thunder in every which direction.  
  
"Woah wah woah!" Usagi jumped away as the lightning zipped up her finger, "What's it doing?"  
  
"Pikachu! Stop that! Be careful!" a boy of about 14 came plowing out of the brush beside them, "You've really got to be careful."  
  
"Pika pi!" the little yellow whatever-it-was jumped to the boy's shoulder.  
  
The boy laughed and looked back at the older women and man in front of him, "Who are you?"  
  
"Uh...We're uh..." Makoto looked down at her fuku, "Uh..."  
  
"And what's with the get ups?" a girl about the same age asked as he she came forward.  
  
"Get ups?! What're you calling get ups?" Minako flipped.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah," Makoto slapped her hand over Minako's mouth, "Minako-chan, don't do it."  
  
"Minako-chan?" the girl asked, "That's the way they talk in Japan, isn't it?"  
  
"What do you mean 'in Japan'?" Haruka then stepped up.  
  
"Just that. We're in America." the boy answered.  
  
"America?!" Usagi freaked, "How are we in America?"  
  
"The Space Blend must really be twisted up," Setsuna surprised the two younger kids, sending them into the air about three feet as they watched her spinning the Garnet Staff, "We're in a time where imagination becomes reality."  
  
"What in the world are you people talking about?" the girl asked.  
  
"Hey, kid, don't get pushy," Makoto snapped.  
  
"I'm no kid!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Stop that!" Haruka nipped, "That's enough of that!"  
  
"Sorry, Haruka-san."  
  
"There they go again," the girl added, "Talking like that."  
  
"Hey, who are you anyway?" the boy asked again.  
  
"I suppose there is only one way to clear this mess up," Michiru put her hands together, "Queen Serenity, if you can hear us, please forgive us for revealing our true identities to these...uh, others."  
  
The boy and girl looked at each other vacantly and the little yellow something-or-other twitched its ears. These girls and single guy powered up, or rather down, and their clothes changed completely. No longer were they in those odd mini-skirt/bathing suits, now they were in everyday clothes. All excepting the one with the long silver staff holding the orb.  
  
"Hey cool!" someone else shouted as he noticed all the girls, "Look at all the pretty ladies!"  
  
"Hey, back off," Minako flicked his nose to trigger his leaving.  
  
"So, are you some weird Pokemon trainers or something? Like freaky Sabrinas?" the younger boy asked.  
  
"Pokemon?" Chibiusa finally spoke, "What's a Pokemon?"  
  
"You don't know what a Pokemon is? How can you live in Kanto or Johto and not know what Pokemon are?" the girl almost fell over.  
  
"Kanto? Johto? Those mean East and West in Japanese. Where in the world did Nemesis put us?" Usagi wailed, "I wanna go home! Home home! Not this weird world with the funny, furry rabbit things!"  
  
"This happens to be a Pikachu," the boy pulled the Pokemon from his shoulder, "And I'm Ash."  
  
"And I'm Misty," the girl smiled as everyone noticed the egg thing in her hands, "And this is Togepi."  
  
"I'm Brock," the other boy floated around to each of them.  
  
"That's nice," Minako swatted him back, "I'm Minako."  
  
"I'm Makoto."  
  
"Rei."  
  
"Ami."  
  
"Usagi."  
  
"Haruka."  
  
"Michiru."  
  
"Setsuna, but please use Sailor Pluto."  
  
"Chibiusa."  
  
"Mamoru."  
  
"Those are all Japanese names. You do come from Japan," Misty said pointedly.  
  
"Yes, we do. But from a much, Much, MUCH different time than now," Rei said as she too smacked Brock back.  
  
"I don't get it," Ash shook his head.  
  
"There's a lot you don't get," Misty said snottily from behind him.  
  
"Well, I see you had a fun ride in my Time Warp!" Nemesis teleported in and laughed evilly.  
  
"What's that thing?" Ash jumped away.  
  
"Just call me Nemesis, little boy. And soon, you'll be calling them ash! Burning Blaze!"  
  
This new red head's fists started roaring with fire. The three kids of Pokemon time jumped away at that.  
  
"Rainbow Ambition!"   
  
The glowing faded with no effect what so ever. It was as if question marks popped up around them, especially Nemesis who tried again and again to get the flames to come.  
  
"Ah!" Nemesis wailed, "What happened?! Kikensei and Shouten told me I'd have my power! What'd those two blithering idiots do to me!? I can't even shoot a spark let alone summon the Staff!"  
  
Nemesis covered her face with her hands and started screaming. She stopped and panted.  
  
"I can't go back? I can't go back! Oh no! I can't even teleport away!"  
  
"Man, you people have issues," Ash commented.  
  
"You had better shut your trap kid!" Nemesis growled.  
  
"Nemesis, your fight is with us, not them. Leave the kids alone!" Usagi shouted, "Moon Eternal, Makeup!"  
  
"Looks like we've all got our share of problems, don't we little Miss Moon Princess?" Nemesis scowled, "I guess once we've powered down, we can't power up again. Too bad, looks like I can destroy you without problems."  
  
"But if you don't have power, how?" Ami asked, staring at her.  
  
"I have ways," Nemesis scowled and flexed her fingers, "Trust me."  
  
"Hey! I may not be transformed, but I can still get you with my crystal! I'm not quite ready, but I fight for love! Along with truth and justice too! I'm Eternal Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
"Yeah...OK..." Brock trailed off.  
  
"Stop this!" Sailor Pluto said, "If we change anything in this dimension, it will directly effect the other as well. Our homes could both be destroyed!"  
  
"Fine then," Nemesis crossed her arms, "I suppose that means I'll have to work with you Sailor Ninnies and these odd little...things from this dimension. Kikensei and Shouten will not be pleased."  
  
"Yeah well, we all have our little problems today, don't we Nemesis?" Haruka snorted.  
  
"Oh, by all means," Nemesis bowed down low with her right arm below her stomach and left in the air behind her, "It's Sendatsu, Haruka-san, whether I power down or not."  
  
"Yeah..." Haruka snorted.  
  
"Uranus, stop!" Usagi stomped, "Stop that now!"  
  
"Forgive me Princess."  
  
"Princess? What are you people talking about?" Misty blurted out.  
  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
*Back In The Senshi's Dimension*  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
  
"This is nuts!" Luther shouted as he slopped down on the couch, "Where are they? They've been gone for almost an hour!"  
  
"Calm down, they'll show up sooner or later," Luka sat down next to him, "They're probably back and out for pizza before they come home."  
  
"I very seriously doubt that, Luka-san," Artimas trotted up.  
  
"Oh really?" Luka said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes really," Luna stepped in, "We've been tracking Usagi's power. They're nowhere within miles. I do believe they're trapped in another dimension. Also it appears to us now that Nemesis has teleported in and that their powers are significantly decreased."  
  
"Is that possible?" Akarui asked as she walked in.  
  
"Entirely. With Nemesis' power of Time and Pluto's Dead Scream colliding, any number of things could have happened," Artimas frowned, "But we do know they're still alive somewhere. Just that somewhere could be anywhere."  
  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
*Pokemon Dimension*  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
  
Nemesis sat down and looked over herself, "I'm getting sick of people staring at me. What's wrong with my clothes?"  
  
"I think the colors and entire design would do it," Ash commented as he looked over her, "The same with...uh...uh...uh, Setsuna or Pluto. Whatever you are."  
  
"Yes, I am Sailor Pluto. I am also Setsuna. I would appreciate the use of Sailor Pluto or Senshi Pluto," Setsuna spun her Time Staff, "I stayed powered up to keep our Princess safe and my identity is not to be known."  
  
"Well, I still don't entirely believe this Princess and 'Senshi' stuff," Misty shook her head, "But it would remotely explain the get-ups, or, uh, 'fukus' and the freaky glowing and stuff."  
  
"I'm getting tired of this stupid time. I'm running out of power to stay transformed," Nemesis whined, "And if we detransform, we can't go back again. This is all your fault!"  
  
"Our fault?! You're the one that launched that stupid Time attack," Rei jumped up.  
  
"If you had left me to do my business I wouldn't have needed to fire that attack!"  
  
"If you didn't have that so-called 'business' to attend to we wouldn't have been after you!"  
  
"So," Minako said as the two continued fighting, "Tell us more about Pokemon and America."  
  
"Aren't you going to stop them?" Ash asked as Rei and Nemesis continued their verbal bout.  
  
"Ne. There's no point in it. They can't attack, so they can't cause any real damage."  
  
"Ne? What's ne?" Brock cocked his head.  
  
"No in Japanese. You kids really should take classes in that or something."  
  
"Gomen, Minako-chan, but we may have found a way to get home," Ami pushed in.  
  
"Arigato, Ami-chan. Gomen, I'll be right back."  
  
"Gomen?" Ash mused.  
  
"Arigato?" Misty looked at them blankly.  
  
"You two really need to learn another language," Nemesis sat down next to them and crossed her arms and legs, "Gomen means pardon and arigato means than you."  
  
"Oh," Brock nodded, "I knew that."  
  
"Nemesis," Minako had been coaxed into talking to her for the group, "If we could all power up again, could we get out of here?"  
  
Nemesis looked to her without moving her head, "Possibly. But I wouldn't know until it happened."  
  
"Well, something's happening," Ash jumped up and away, "because you're...I guess glowing."  
  
"What?" the fire and lightning around Nemesis' fuku flipped and puffed away, showing a short black dress with red trim and tall, knee high black boots, "Oh great. I'm out of power."  
  
"That's not good. Not good at all," Ami shook her head.  
  
"That proved it for me!" Misty stepped away, "You really are from somewhere or somewhen else!"  
  
"Where'd you get that dress?" Minako pushed in, "It's nice. Those boots are the coolest."  
  
"We're stuck in some freaky world with freaky people and freaky things and you're worried about where I shop? Get a life Sailor Venus-brain! Senshi of Love my eye. More like Senshi of blonde moments."  
  
"Hey! Be nice or we won't help you!"  
  
"Sorry, but without me you ninnies are stuck here too. Decide now. Deal with me, or deal with this," she swept her arms around the room, "Your choice."  
  
"I vote for Nemesis, to tell you the truth," Makoto mumbled.  
  
"Me too," Rei nodded.  
  
"Us too," Usagi answered for Haruka, Ami, Michiru, Chibiusa and herself.  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have to agree, no matter how odd it may seem that we work together," Sailor Pluto added.  
  
"How come you're not switching or morphing or powering down or whatever it is you call it?" Ash asked, staring at Pluto.  
  
"My energy feeds off Time. As long as Time goes on, so will I in either Senshi or civilian form."  
  
"If I don't get out of this weird time zone I'm going to go insane!" Minako flailed.  
  
"This time zone isn't weird. Not at all. It's yours that's so messed up. It has people walking around in bathing suit and mini skirt uniform-things!" Ash shouted louder than he should have.  
  
"Never mock a Sailor Senshi!" Nemesis, or rather Sendatsu, shouted, standing up and flicking him in the nose, "We are nothing to mess with, little boy!"  
  
"Yes, I see that. But you don't have your supposed powers, so what're you going to do?"  
  
"This!" Sendatsu cracked him in the forehead with her palm, pushing him back a step with a painful red mark between his eyes.  
  
"Neme-um-Sendatsu! Don't do stuff like that!" Usagi snorted.  
  
"And why should I listen to you, Moon brat?"  
  
"Well, uh, because...You're supposed to be my friend in there somewhere."  
  
"Don't remind me. Now, what's this about powering up?" she waved her hand at the three kids, "Hurry, before I change my mind."  
  
"Well, possibly we could teleport out of here if we could all get powered at the same time," Ami stepped in.  
  
Sendatsu pondered that for a moment while smoothing the red trim on her dress, "Possibly, but we would need an immense amount of power to get out of here."  
  
"What about Pokemon?" Misty asked wearily, "Could they help at all?"  
  
"Hmm...Perhaps they can be of some use. How, I'm not quite sure. If I knew more about them it would help immensely. And I am not about to sit and listen to you."  
  
"Listen, or stay here. Either way, it's up to you," Rei smirked.  
  
"Great," Sendatsu put her head in her hand, "Talk away, little boy. I'm listening."  
  
The Senshi smiled wildly at each other as Nemesis sat yawning while all three of them went on and on about these weird little creatures called Pokemon. Usagi had become quite attached to Pikachu, though no one knew why. Even Nemesis couldn't help but pet its head and smile at it when its cheeks sparked.  
  
"Hey," Sendatsu paused, "Hey! I think I've got it!" she clapped her hands together, "Pokemon. Power. Pokemon power!"  
  
"Heh?" everyone looked at her like their faces had been wiped clean of intelligence.  
  
"We need a hefty boost of power, right? Well, Pokemon, like this child says, have power. All we've got to do is get a Pokemon with power as our own and use it to power up and out!"  
  
"Are you nuts?" Haruka asked blankly, "There's nothing that can use Fire or anything that can use Thunder. Let alone Earth, Air, Space and all the others."  
  
"As far as Fire goes," Brock pushed in, "there's always Charizard, Magmar, Rapidash or Ninetales. For Thunder or Lightning, there's Jolteon, Raichu, Pikachu, or Electabuzz. For Earth there's Sandslash, Marowak, Dugtrio..."  
  
"Alright! We get it, we get it!" Makoto flailed, "But we still need those Pokemon. Where do we get them?"  
  
"Anywhere, mostly. Just gotta catch 'em," Ash commented.  
  
"Catch them?...Catch them?" Usagi looked at him oddly, "How?"  
  
"Like any Pokemon. Oh, you don't know anything, do you?"  
  
"We know a lot more than you think," Sendatsu smirked evilly and leaned up against the wall, "By any chance, do you have Pokemon of those elements?"  
  
"I have a Vulpix. That has Fire. And a bunch with Rock and Ground."  
  
"I have a Staryu that can use Water attacks."  
  
"I've got Cyndaquil that's a Fire, Pikachu that's an Electric, Totodile with Water, Chikorita with Grass and a Noctowl with Flying or I guess for you guys it's Air."  
  
"But you failed to mention Time, Space, Love and Light," Usagi said, "And I use Light!"  
  
"Light? Espeon has Light attacks like Morning Sun. And some stuff has Lovely Kiss and Sweet Kiss. Time and Space are another story," Misty added.  
  
"Well, at least Ami, Sendatsu, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru and I can go home. But Setsuna, Usagi, Minako and Chibiusa are something else. And what about Mamoru-san?" Rei worried.  
  
"We'll need an Espeon and something with Lovely Kiss. But what about Time, Space and Love? Without them, there's no getting home!" Makoto shouted.  
  
"My Chikorita might know Morning Sun, and since none of you attack with Grass I suppose it could work if it does," Ash looked around at them, "But what about the other five?"  
  
"I don't know. If I could transform, I could go for Time and Space," Sendatsu mused, "But I know not of Love. I could be of no help in that department what so ever. And what about Mamoru? What does he use?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Light like Usagi," Ami suggested, "But possibly not."  
  
"With all the other power, we should be able to take him along anyway. Now, we need to get those Pokemon."  
  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
*Senshi Dimension*  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
  
"Anything? Anything at all?" Luther pushed up behind Artimas, "Well?"  
  
"I see that Nemesis is in a rip in the Space Blend. Where ever she is, the others are libel to be there as well," Artimas said, "Do you know of the Space Blend?"  
  
"Yes, we know what the Space Blend is. We've been there," Mizu sat down, "How do you think we got from our time to this?"  
  
"Good point," the white cat returned to the computer, "By the looks of things, they were pulled through the rip, if you will, that was formed when Pluto's and Nemesis' attacks collided. They've been pulled into a world of both imagination and reality. No doubt they'll have a very odd story to tell when they get back. For all we know they could be in an imaginary America with fuzzy little animals that zap stuff they don't like."  
  
"Yeah right," Akarui slightly laughed, "Like that could ever happen!"  
  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
*Pokemon Dimension*  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
  
"Hey! Watch where you zap you stupid yellow rodent!" Sendatsu shouted at Pikachu.  
  
"Pika pikachu pika pika," it spit out its tongue.  
  
"You think I'll let you get away with that? I'll use you as a make shift foot ball!"  
  
"Stop it, Sendatsu. Now is not the time," Rei hissed.  
  
"Yeah. Well. Where are we going to find this Epseon thing anyway?"  
  
"First of all, it's Espeon, not Epseon. And secondly, we don't know. And finally, Ash said Chikorita could pass for light so it's only the Lovely Kiss we need," Misty pointed out.  
  
"Whatever. I just want out of this stupid zone of weirdness and what is that?!" Sendatsu took the liberty of jumping behind Mamoru as a little green spidery thing approached.  
  
"Oh gross!" Misty screamed and did the same, running next to Sendatsu, "A Spinarak! Quick! Get rid of it, Ash!"  
  
"It's just a bug. I rather like it," Rei leaned down next to it.  
  
It scampered away as Usagi started laughing her head off, "It saw you Rei! It had to run away!"  
  
"Hey, shut up Sailor Moon-brain!"  
  
"Wait," Sendatsu stopped in the middle of the route, "I sense an energy surge. Psychic energy."  
  
"Espeon and other Pokemon like it are Psychic- type. Do you think it could be something useful?" Brock asked as he looked around.  
  
"No. This is not from your dimension. I'll tell you what it is. It is Kikensei and Shouten tracking me. Either them or the Asteroidian Entourage watching my energy. But, I do feel something from this time. What, I have no clue, but still..."  
  
"We need something with Lovely Kiss!" Minako blared, "I want to be able to go home!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Keep your eyes in their sockets," Sendatsu waved her hand at them, "Now. What knows Lovely Kiss?"  
  
"A few things. There's always Jynx, but that thing may not be of much help," Brock laughed, "What else is there?"  
  
"I don't know," Sailor Pluto commented, "But we're running short on time. If you listen carefully, you can hear the winds of Time whipping. We'll be sealed here at sunset if we're not out."  
  
"Peachy. What else knows that Lovely Kiss thing?" Makoto leaned up against a fence.  
  
"Let me check the guide book," Brock scanned a book, "It says here-"  
  
He was cut off by an all too familiar voice, "Does it say prepare for trouble?"  
  
And another, "Or possibly to make that double?"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all people within or nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Wobbuffet!"  
  
"Meowth! Move over! Ahem...That's right!"  
  
"What are they?" Sendatsu asked, pointing to them.  
  
The group fell face first into the dirt, "What do you mean, 'what are we'?!" the red head shouted, "How can you be a Pokemon trainer and not know who the great Team Rocket is?!"  
  
"Sorry to break it to you, red, but we're not trainers," Makoto laughed at her, "Love the hair, by the way."  
  
"Excuse me? How dare you mock my hair! Go, Arbok! Get them! And my name is Jessie!"  
  
"I'm James! And here's Weezing!"  
  
"Get back in your ball!" Jessie shouted, recalling a blue Pokemon, "Arbok! Poison Sting!"  
  
"Pikachu, you know what to do! Use your Thunder Bolt!" Ash dropped Pikachu from his shoulder.  
  
In one quick bolt of lightning, the snake Pokemon fell flat on the ground, steaming and sizzling. Pikachu then turned on Weezing.  
  
"Hold on!" Makoto ran forward and put her hand on Pikachu's shoulder, "Nemesis! Get over here!"  
  
"I must admit, good idea, but don't you order me around anymore," Nemesis did the same, "OK. Now Thunder Bolt!"  
  
Sendatsu and Makoto both got bright jolts of electricity through them as Pikachu Thunder Bolted Weezing with all its might. Sendatsu started morphing through it, but was called back because she was missing Fire power. It still gave her enough of a boost to use a simple zap attack. Makoto let go and stepped back, raging in Electric Power. Pulling out her henshin pen, she prepared.  
  
"Thanks a ton Pikachu! Jupiter Crystal Power, Makeup!" the lightning of Jupiter shot forward, zipping around and changing Makoto to Senshi Jupiter, "I'm a Pretty Sailor Soldier fighting in the honor of love, truth and justice too! I'm Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Jupiter and in the name of Jupiter, I'll punish you!"  
  
"You go, Mako-chan!" Usagi shouted from behind.  
  
"And I, although not transformed, am a Pretty Sailor Soldier fighting for truth, love and justice, if only for the moment. I'm Bishoujo Senshi Shintei Sailor Prisma Asteroid! And in the name of the Asteroids, Earth and the Malignera, I'll punish you!" Nemesis sparked energy between her hands, "Even I must agree that pestering kids is a bit much unless I'm the one pestering, so here's little dose of my own Thunder Bolt!"  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" the sugar pink and green clad Senshi released a disk of power.  
  
"Jewel of Thunder, Activate!" out shot a disc of Thunder from Nemesis' hands.  
  
This attack pelted Arbok and Weezing enough to push them back, plummeting into their masters, but not enough to do anything more. Ash, Misty and Brock looked at that amazed, as to them it was as if these girls were humanly Pokemon since they could fight and attack like that. The power pushed the group into the air. The only thing they had time to say was...  
  
"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
  
"Wobbuffet!"  
  
"That's what you get for messing with Jupiter!" Makoto jumped up as her tiara cracked wildly.  
  
"I love electric power. Say, Ash-chan, could you maybe give me a blast with that little Fire Pokemon of yours?" Nemesis looked at him with one eye narrowed.  
  
"No, Ash! Don't! She gets her power last!" Usagi stepped forward.  
  
"No fair! We still need that Lovely Kiss attack and I can't leave until all you are ready anyway!"  
  
"Maybe not, but you can still attack."  
  
"Hey! I'm fighting for you! Can't you cut me some slack?"  
  
"Ne. Now, Ash-chan, where can we find this thing called Lovely Kiss?"  
  
"I was looking for that when we were so rudely interrupted. Let me see..." Brock again skimmed through the book, "Could you use Sweet Kiss instead?"  
  
"We'd be better off with Lovely Kiss because I fight with powers of Love, but if we can't do Lovely, we could probably go with Sweet," Minako looked around.  
  
"We've got Jynx, and that's it. But if we can use Sweet Kiss, it'd be a lot simpler."  
  
"Let's go for Sweet Kiss then."  
  
"Wait! What about a Charm attack?" Misty shouted.  
  
"Oh! That would probably work!" Minako shouted back, "Where? Where? Where?"  
  
"Togepi knows Charm," Misty sat the egg thing down and pointed to Minako, "Togepi, give her your best super strength Charm attack!"  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
*Senshi Dimension*  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
  
"OK, Arty old boy, what's up here?" Luka leaned over the cat's side.  
  
"There seems to have been two significant energy surges in the rip. And then one about half transformation strength. It could be them, but it may be the rip sealing itself off. If it is sealing and they're still in there at that place's sunset, they'll be stuck there for good. They've got to get out!"  
  
"What can we do? Is there anything we could do at all?" Ayatsuri sat down.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. The Senshi will have to make due with whatever is in the dimension they've been shifted into. Also, it looks as if they've met others from this dimension and that that comment I made a while ago wasn't as much of a joke as I believed it to be at the time."  
  
"You mean about the zapping animals?"  
  
"Yes. Exactly. Have you ever heard of that GameBoy game Pokemon?"  
  
"Yeah. Never played it, but I've seen it. Why?"  
  
"It appears this world their in is a mixture of reality and imagination. They're IN the game. They're in the world of Pokemon simply because that happened to have been in that section of the Space Blend when they were pulled in."  
  
"So, Usagi and the others are in there meeting Pikachu and Snubble?"  
  
"More than them, I'm sure."  
  
"Boy, are they going to have some memories of this one."  
  
"Hey!" Luna shouted suddenly, "There's another surge...but, of Venus Power..."  
  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
*Pokemon Dimension*  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
  
"Venus Crystal Power, Makeup!" Minako's Love Chains of golden power ripped to her from every direction as the Charm attack tore through her, "I'm a Pretty Soldier of Sailor proportions! I fight in the name of truth and love under the protection of Venus! And working to bring justice I am Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Venus, the Senshi of Love!"  
  
"There! Now, may we continue?" Nemesis scowled, "Please? I want back to my Kings."  
  
"Fine then. Me next!" Rei ran forward, "Fire please!"  
  
"Vulpix, we need you! This won't hurt you?" Brock asked wearily.  
  
"Not at all! Come on, go ahead!"  
  
"I don't feel quite right about this, but, Vulpix, use your Flamethrower!"  
  
"Alright! These Pokemon are great! Mars Crystal Power, Makeup! And now, I am Sailor Mars, sworn Bishoujo Senshi or the Fire planet Mars! I'm a Pretty Sailor with the heart of a Soldier!"  
  
"Do me next, I want to be ready," Haruka stepped up, "Ground or Earth."  
  
"I can do that. Go, Onix! Onix, try your Rock Throw!" Brock released his towering Rock- type Pokemon.  
  
As the rocks smashed down around her, Haruka also transformed, "Uranus Crystal Power, Makeup! I fight like a fighter, not like a Pretty Sailor, but I'm still a Soldier and still I am proud to be called Bishoujo Senshi or Uranus! Sailor Senshi Uranus! With the power of Earth, I will destroy evil!"  
  
"Next comes me, please," Michiru stood gently in the center of the Fire and Earth power, "Water, pure and simple."  
  
"OK. Staryu, it's for you! Give her a perfectly pure Water Gun!" out went Misty's Poke'Ball.  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power, Makeup!" up went a roar of power as Michiru changed, "Sailor Neptune's my name and ruining evil's my game! I'm a Bishoujo Senshi and a Pretty Sailor Soldier. The Senshi of Neptune, I'll punish you with the Waters of my namesake!"  
  
"Power me up next!" Usagi hopped forward, "With Light!"  
  
"Hope this works. Chikorita, use Morning Sun!" Ash let out one of his two Grass Pokemon.  
  
"Moon Eternal, Makeup! I'm the Prettiest of the Sailor Soldiers and Queen of the Moon! Bishoujo Senshi of Earth's satellite and enemy to evil! I fight for love! I fight for truth and justice too! I'm Eternal Sailor Moon!"  
  
"What do you mean prettiest?" Chibiusa scowled, "Me next with the same!"  
  
"Use it again, Chikorita!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power, Makeup! I'm the Prettiest Chibi Sailor Soldier! I fight against evil and with love and justice! Truth goes all the way for this Bishoujo Senshi, because I am Sailor Chibi-Moon! And in the name of the Moon I'll punish you!"  
  
"Ami, it's all yours! Give her some Air!" Jupiter cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Go, Noctowl! Try a Whirlwind!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Makeup! I'm the Bishoujo Senshi of Mercury! I fight with light air and water for truth, justice and especially love! No way you can stop this Pretty Sailor Soldier because I'm Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"What about Setsuna and Mamoru? What do they do?" Sailor Moon asked wearily.  
  
"I don't need to transform, and Setsuna is still as Sailor Pluto. But, Nemesis awaits her powers," Mamoru looked to Sendatsu.  
  
"That's it Sailor brats! It's my turn! Ash, I'll need a good strong blast of both Lightning and Fire. Can you do that?"  
  
"Yeah. Should I?" Ash looked to the others.  
  
"We have no choice. We have to," Mars kicked a rock.  
  
"OK. Cyndaquil, Flamethrower and Pikachu, Thunder!"  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about! Dark Gem of Nemesis, Makeup!" with much the same powers as the regular Sailor Asteroid, Nemesis transformed, "Now, I am a Bishoujo Senshi fighting against truth and justice! I know not of love, but I'm still a Pretty Sailor Soldier! I come from the Asteroidian Entourage and reside with evil! They call me The Nemesis, but just Nemesis to you."  
  
"That's cool, but very bad," Ash nodded, "Now what?"  
  
"We'll need one whopping blast to break through the Space Blend. By the looks of it, we'll all need to attack...together," Jupiter looked around, "Even Nemesis."  
  
"If I must. Are we ready?" Nemesis prepared, "Get back, all of you who aren't coming and prepare for the wildest storm of your lives."  
  
"I don't think it can get much wilder than Lugia's storm, but just incase," Ash ran back.  
  
"Light of the Moon!" Usagi cried out.  
  
"Air of Mercury!" Ami called.  
  
"Fire of Mars!" Rei shouted.  
  
"Thunder of Jupiter!" Makoto blared.  
  
"Love of Venus!" Minako screamed.  
  
"Earth of Uranus!" Haruka growled.  
  
"Waters of Neptune!" Michiru yelled.  
  
"Time of Pluto!" Setsuna shouted.  
  
"Sugar of the Moon!" Chibiusa called.  
  
"Flaming Lightning of the Asteroids!" Sendatsu launched.  
  
"Senshi, Teleport!" they cried together, sending up a spiral of elements.  
  
"Woah!" Misty looked up and almost fell over in amazement.  
  
"Cool," Ash said simply.  
  
"Amazing," Brock mused.  
  
"Quick! Into the warp!" Nemesis wasted no time in jumping into the element tube and getting sucked back into the dimension shift.  
  
"Follow her!" Mars lunged in followed by Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Uranus and Chibi-Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto turned to Ash, Misty and Brock, "Bye," Usagi said, "Thank you kids for all your help."  
  
"You may have just saved the worlds," Pluto said, "We'll remember you. Good bye now!"  
  
Both Pluto and Sailor Moon jumped into the tube and began their journey back while Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi watched with nothing more to say than, "Woah..."  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
*Dimension Shift*  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
  
"Ah!" Usagi was catching up to the rest of the group, "Are we going right this time?"  
  
"Yes, it does appear to be so," Pluto said as they saw light.  
  
"Look! There's Tokyo! We're going home!" Minako said thankfully.  
  
"Hey guys!" Sailor Asteroid said from beside them, "The positive force of that blast released me from Nemesis for the moment! I miss you guys, but this won't last. Keep everybody safe for me. Alright?"  
  
"Why won't it last?" Chibiusa begged.  
  
"Kikensei and Shouten will teleport me out of here in just a moment. Please know I'm alright and that they're not hurting me," she paused and started to fade, "I'm near enough to the exit that they're taking me. I'll see you guys soon. Remember I have total faith and confidence in you. Tell Luther I love him!"  
  
A few seconds later, she had teleported away, "Bye Senday-chan. We'll never forget you!" the group called together as they flew through the worm hole and out onto hard, cold, grassy ground.  
  
"Not again," Chibiusa mumbled into the dirt.  
  
She looked up and something yellow. Fearing the worst, she looked up farther and realized what she was seeing was Sailor Lynsithia's yellow shoe. Lynsithia's smile spread across her face as she helped the girl up.  
  
"You're alright!" she shouted, squeezing Chibiusa, "We've been worried sick!"  
  
"Luther," Ami said, "We've got a message for you."  
  
"You do? From who?" Luther leaned away.  
  
"From Sendatsu. The REAL Sendatsu. She says she misses all of us and to tell you that she loves you."  
  
"That makes me feel a little bit better."  
  
"So," Luka trotted over, "What'd you see interesting?"  
  
"Oh! You'll never believe it! It was such a blast..." Usagi trailed off as she and the girls walked away, leaving Luther and Luka staring up at the sky.  
  
"To think," Luka mused with a laugh, "A world with little electric rodents and fire dogs."  
  
"Never happen," Luther laughed, "Never happen."  
  
The two of them turned to follow the girls and Mamoru down the road. Neither noticed the yellow streak fly across the street behind them, its kinked tail bobbing up and down with each step and its bright red cheeks sparking light electric energy as it sat twitching its ears at this odd new world it had happened upon by stepping into that weird column spiraling away in the middle of the road...  
  
  
+++  
Didn't I tell you it was warped? So what's this here at the end? A sequel lead in? Maybe. You never can tell with me...Maybe it will be a Pokemon in Sailor Moon's world or possibly CardCaptor Sakura's Time Card goes on the fritz and brings her, Madison, Kero and Li into the Pokemon or Sailor Moon time. Like I said, you never know...  
  
*^~^*Kat*^~^*  
a.k.a.-ProEeveeBreeder  
+++  
  
Don't forget to add me to your fave authors list if you like this! And why not check out my sites at:  
http://powerprincesses.cjb.net/ and http://gertanrin.cjb.net/  



End file.
